


before the sun rises

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsta X Bingo, lowkey crack but yknow, mafia, some character death but not really, tbh i do not know what to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: they must find the killer before the sun rises





	before the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> filling the _mafia_ square
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> tbh what is this idek

“This has gone on for long enough!” Jooheon slammed both of his hands down onto the round table, making hard eye contact with the people sitting with him. 

Kihyun crossed his arms sternly while Hoseok eyed him down. Hyunwoo sat there blank faced but there was tension in his jaw. Jooheon knew one of them had to be guilty. They had to be.

Jooheon narrowed his eyes as he stared them down. “According to you, you all slept well last night. So well that  _ none  _ of you could have murdered Hyungwon?”

“I’ve already told you all,” Kihyun spat, “I’m not the killer.”

“Hyungwon was found stabbed to death with a kitchen knife!” Hyunwoo said suddenly, slamming his fist onto the table. “And if that doesn’t scream Kihyun then I don’t know what does.” 

“It wasn’t me!” Kihyun shouted. “I’ve been framed before and I’ve been framed again. It  _ wasn’t  _ me!” He turned to Hoseok desperately. “You believe me, don’t you?”

Hoseok swallowed as he stroked Kihyun’s bangs back. “Baby, you know I love you so much and I’ll always believe you, but…” 

Kihyun narrowed his eyes as Hoseok paused. “… _ but?” _

“But Hyunwoo makes sense,” Hoseok finished quietly. “You and Hyungwon fought the day before when he accused you of being in cahoots with the killer. And now that he’s dead the… the evidence is kind of incriminating.”

“Incriminating?!” Kihyun repeated. “Incriminating how?! All you two have is that Hyungwon and I fought and he was stabbed by a kitchen knife! That does not make me guilty!”

“It’s all we have!” Hoseok stressed. 

“Hyungwon and I may have fought, but that doesn’t explain why I would kill Minhyuk! Or Changkyun!” 

“So you did kill them!” Hyunwoo said, pointing at him.

Kihyun’s jaw dropped as he quickly said, “I did not! I’m saying that if you were to accuse me, you have no proof that I would kill them! Why would I want to kill Minhyuk —actually, Minhyuk’s an idiot, we all want to kill him.”

They could almost hear an offended Minhyuk shouting from his grave.

“That still doesn’t mean you didn’t want to kill him,” Hyunwoo reasoned. “You just killed him because he was the detective’s boyfriend and you needed him distracted because he was hot on your scent.” 

Kihyun glowered, standing up from the table and shouting, “I didn’t kill MInhyuk  _ or  _ Changkyun! I don’t know how many times I have to tell you—!”

“But Changkyun was found almost stabbed to death also,” Hoseok butt in. “And he would have died if Hyungwon hadn’t saved him. And later that day, he found evidence, but he was attacked again that night and died before he could tell us!”

“I can’t believe you’re turning on me like this!”

“And then knowing Hyungwon was capable of saving others, you targeted him next!” Hyunwoo said accusatively.

“I didn’t!” Kihyun exclaimed again. Exasperated, he turned to Jooheon and said, “Tell them! You  _ know  _ I’m not the killer! I  _ can’t  _ be!”

Jooheon shook his head. “I can neither confirm nor acquit you, Kihyun, I’m sorry.”

Kihyun yelled in frustration and pointed a finger at Hyunwoo. “How do we know it isn’t you?! We all know you’ve had it out for Minhyuk and Changkyun because of how cute they are! You wanted to be the cutest couple so you killed them off!”

Hyunwoo stood up slowly from the table and in a low voice, spoke, “You say that, but you forget that Hyungwon is dead too. Why would I kill my own boyfriend?”

Kihyun swallowed as Hoseok looked down solemnly. “He’s right, Kihyun,” he said softly. “Why  _ would  _ Hyunwoo kill his own boyfriend?”

“Be-Because—” 

“In fact, your accusation makes the most sense for you, doesn’t it? Because the only person you haven’t killed off is your  _ own  _ boyfriend,” Hyunwoo interrupted.

Hoseok gasped loudly as he stared at Kihyun with large, shocked eyes. Kihyun stammered, “I didn’t kill anyone!”

Hyunwoo continued,  “By wanting to be the cutest couple, you eliminated Minhyuk and Changkyun. And then moved on to Hyungwon because he was too handsome for you to handle and so that he couldn’t heal anybody else.”

“That’s not—”

“And then thinking that Hoseok would side with you because you’re dating, you turned the tables on me but you didn’t realize that Hoseok would turn on you after seeing all the evidence.”

Kihyun gaped at Hyunwoo. “That’s—! That’s not what happened at all! I didn’t kill anyone!” 

“Careful, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo said as he sat back down. “Your boyfriend’s a sly one.”

Hoseok nodded quietly, much to Kihyun’s betrayal. Kihyun opened his mouth to speak again when Jooheon cut him off.

“No more discussion,” he said. “The sun is rising. It’s time to make our decision.”

_ “No,  _ I’m not done talking,” Kihyun tried desperately.

“I don’t think you need to talk anymore.” Jooheon gestured around the table and said, “I believe everybody here thinks you’re the killer. And we have the right to punish you as such.”

“But I’m not!” Kihyun said again. “Hoseok, you’re an idiot!”

Jooheon ignored him. “All in favor of arresting Kihyun?”

Both Hyunwoo and Hoseok raised their hands in unison and Jooheon nodded coldly. 

“Okay Kihyun. You know what happens now.”

Kihyun slammed his hand down over his card in front of him angrily and flipped it over with frustration. Hoseok gasped again as a measly seven of clovers card was revealed. “I hate this game!” Kihyun exclaimed.

Hoseok blinked as Minhyuk laughed hysterically from the corner he was watching from with Changkyun and Hyungwon. “I don’t usually agree with Kihyun,” he laughed, “but he’s right—you’re an idiot, Hoseok.”

“You’re… you’re just a normal villager,” Hoseok murmured. “Then, the killer was—?!”

“Me.” Hyunwoo chuckled as he flipped over his own card, revealing the king of hearts. “I’ve been guilty since the beginning.” 

“Nicely done!” Jooheon laughed, high-fiving Hyunwoo heartily.

Hyungwon shook his head from the sidelines. “You would do in your own boyfriend to look innocent.”

Hyunwoo laughed and shrugged. “Well, Hoseok is pretty easy to trick.” 

Hoseok covered his mouth with his hands with his eyes wide in shock. “Oh my god,  _ babe!”  _ he exclaimed. “Babe, I’m so sorry! I-I really thought you were guilty!”

Kihyun huffed and looked away. “I’m not talking to you.”

“You guys are so dramatic,” Changkyun snorted, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Hyungwon snickered as he, Changkyun, and Minhyuk stood up to rejoin everybody at the table. “That’s pretty expected.”

“You got that right.” Jooheon laughed as he recollected everybody’s cards and shuffled them back into a deck. Looking up with a glint in his eyes, he said, “So? Anyone up for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> mafia as in the card game lmao  
> if you've ever played before, jooheon is the narrator, hyunwoo was the mafia, changkyun was the detective, hyungwon was the nurse and kihyun, minhyuk and hoseok were all villagers.
> 
> im so sorry, this oneshot is kind of ass pls feel free to not read it t b h idk how i managed to write this much vomit ?
> 
> anyways hope u (kind of) enjoyed!  
> see u next time pals <33


End file.
